


A Song That's Worth the Dreaming

by thornfield_girl



Series: Somehow, Someday [4]
Category: Justified
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan is away on an assignment, and the boys are lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song That's Worth the Dreaming

Raylan had been away on an assignment for three days, and he could not be more ready to get home. His partner was one of those people who couldn't stand to let a moment's silence pass, had to be talking all the goddamn time, and it was wearing on him. It was bad enough during a work day, but traveling with him was making him crazy. The guy was also a recovering alcoholic, and while Raylan certainly respected that and wouldn't drink around him, he felt like that would have made things a little more bearable. He was finally back in his room with the door closed, and he just wanted to call and say good night to Boyd and then go to sleep.

"Hey, Raylan."

"Hi. God, it is good to hear your voice."

"Doin' ok?"

"I'm hanging in there, but I'm glad we're heading back tomorrow. The guy was supposed to be connecting with someone today, but never showed. He's probably in West Virginia by now, so we're done out here."

"Good. Andrew misses you."

"Andrew does, huh. What about you?"

"Raylan, I been missing you since you walked out the door, like always."

"Been worrying about me, you mean?"

"That's not what I meant, but since you mention it, yeah. Can you really blame me? But you're the one who brought it up, not me, so don't go gettin' pissy about it."

"I'm not. I'm sorta pissy in general right now, that's all. I hate traveling."

"Maybe your travel companion has something to do with that?"

"Maybe so. It ain't his fault, but we're just not suited to spending so much time together. Jesus Christ, the man never shuts up."

"Most people don't know how to shut up, Raylan. You're the odd one, not him."

"There are levels. Even you know how to be quiet sometimes."

"Well, sometimes you make it worth my while."

"I'm not sure the same methods would work on him."

"Let's not find out, huh? You can make it through one more day."

"I'll do my best."

"Hmmm. Hey, Raylan."

"What."

"I really have been missin' you."

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait to see you."

"I'm missing you right now. _Raylan_."

"Oh yeah?" Raylan felt warmth spreading through his stomach and into his groin. "How much?"

"Can't stop thinkin' about you. I was thinkin' about you at work today when I was digging a fire pit. It was so hot out there, sweat was pouring off me, and all I could think about was how I wished you were there in front of me so I could get my hands all over you."

Raylan unzipped his jeans and slid them down over his hips. He started rubbing himself slowly with Boyd's familiar, drawling voice washing over him.

"What would you do if you could get your hands on me right now, Boyd?"

"First I'd get on my knees in front of you and suck you until you couldn't take it anymore."

"Then what would you do?" Raylan was breathing more heavily now, closing his eyes and picturing everything, picturing Boyd's eyes looking up at him with Raylan's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, then I'd bend you over and get my tongue everywhere, Raylan, all over you. I'd get my tongue all up inside you, get you _crazy_ , until you begged me for it."

"You think you can make me beg?" Raylan was panting now, rubbing himself faster.

"You really askin' me that? Because I think we both know the answer." Boyd's voice was also sounding a little bit unsteady at this point.

"What else, Boyd? What are you gonna do to me?"

"What should I do, Raylan?"

"Fuck me." He almost came right then, just saying the words.

"Oh, I mean to. But first I need to hear you ask for it."

"I did."

"I need to hear you _beg_ for it, Raylan."

"Fuck you." Raylan was stubborn. He knew they'd get there eventually, but he'd make Boyd wait too.

"Nope. Not this time, Raylan. Come on, let's hear you, darlin'."

"I've told you, don't- "

"Yeah, yeah. You're mine, I'll call you what I want."

"Oh God, Boyd, just do it. Fuck me. Please. Come on."

"You need it?"

"Oh, I need it so bad."

"I need it too. Right now, I need it right now... I'm doin' it, Raylan. Now, right now. It's so hot, so fuckin' good."

"Oh fuck... Boyd..."

"Say you're mine."

"I'm yours."

"I'm coming..."

"Yeah..."

They were quiet for a few moments as they recovered their breath. Then Raylan heard Boyd sigh over the line.

"What time you comin' home tomorrow?"

"Should be home by the time you get back. We're driving back first thing in the morning, I got some paperwork to do, but I'm leaving early. I'll make dinner."

"Andrew will be relieved. He's less than impressed by my culinary skills."

"Can't say I blame him."

"You didn't marry me for my cooking."

"No, I had other reasons for that. Darlin'."

Boyd chuckled at that. "You can call me whatever you like, Raylan. I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "This is It" by Ryan Adams.


End file.
